Open Your Eyes
by KerryVeritas
Summary: Carter works to get Marian to see the world around her for what it really is, and hopes to gain her heart in the process. Takes place between 2.08 and 2.13. Based on a fanvideo.


**This fanfiction is based on a video made by me, Veritas724, which is posted to my account on YouTube. It is also called "Open Your Eyes." There is a short prologue to this story called "Perhaps" which is by ficmuse, which is on my LiveJournal (but it's not necessary to understand this story - just know that, on a dare from Djaq, Marian shared a kiss with Carter before he and Robin departed for the castle). Since it's based on a fanvideo, it's basically a songfic, so snatches of Snow Patrol's "Open Your Eyes" can be found throughout the story.**

**Setting: Between 2.08 "Get Carter" and 2.13 "We Are Robin Hood"**

* * *

Marian sat in her cell, huddled against the cold stone wall, eying the chains binding her wrists with frustration. She'd never felt so useless in her life, and she admonished herself for the thousandth time for the foolish actions which had landed her here. How could she have been so silly? She'd never get to see him in this present state.

Still, it felt better knowing she was closer to him, even if he wasn't aware of it.

She stared through the window at the street outside, where she could have sworn she'd heard the voices of Much and Robin – but they were dead, surely? She'd been remarkably remorseless upon hearing the news. Her feelings for Robin had ceased long ago, but her mind had been clouded for worry about her present situation. She could mourn Robin later.

-

"_He's bad for you, Marian."_

_She glanced at Carter in surprise. "Bad for me? How so?"_

"_He'll leave you again."_

_She shook her head, smiling, and took aim with the bow and arrow. She released with an exhale, and the arrow hit the target on the tree, nearly dead center. _

"_I'm not saying he's a bad person," Carter amended, coming up behind her. "But there are certain things he holds more important than you."_

"_You claim to understand someone so intimately when you've only known him a day," Marian remarked, amused, as she lined up another arrow._

"_Someone very close in personality to myself, yes," Carter said solemnly. _

_Marian released the arrow, and this one was slightly off the mark._

"_And why do Robin's priorities concern you?" Marian asked._

"_Robin's priorities don't concern me at all, as long as they don't slight you."_

_Marian's eyebrows knit together as she turned to face him. "Why does _my _well-being concern you?"_

_Carter smiled wickedly, his eyes crinkling adorably at the corners. "Your kiss earlier was very intriguing. As was your courageous bid to save your Robin's life… by kissing yet another man. Does that make three men in one day, Lady Marian?"_

_Marian blushed deeply. "I don't care to know what you think of me."_

"_I think you are a remarkable woman," Carter said, still smiling. "But a woman who depends too heavily on those around her not to let her down."_

"_And you're convinced Robin would leave me again?" she asked archly, loading another arrow._

"_Yes, I am. If King Richard were in trouble, he would be gone within the hour."_

"_Robin loves me."_

"_Robin is infatuated because Sir Guy lusts for you," Carter said. "I saw it for myself."_

_Marian shook her head again. "You're just trying to confuse me." She shot the arrow, and it missed the tree completely._

"_Am I?" Carter said softly._

_-_

"_It is common knowledge in the villages and in Nottingham town that Sir Guy is very much in love with you," Carter said softly, cornering Marian at the outlaws camp a few days later. The camp was deserted but for the two of them. "Is this true?"_

"_Love is a bold word to use," Marian said passively._

_Carter chuckled softly. "Do I need to know of others in my battle for your affections?"_

"_My affections are taken, and are certainly in no danger from Sir Guy or yourself," Marian said heatedly._

"_That is a passionate response from someone so sure," Carter goaded softly, smiling. "Are you certain your diverting kiss for Sir Guy wasn't based on something more… primal?"_

"_Do not speak to me this way," Marian said angrily. "If you're about to lecture me on the dangers of falling for a man like Guy of Gisborne, don't bother. I know his black heart better than any."_

"_I know – you were betrothed to him once."_

_Marian shouldn't have been surprised that he knew it, but it was infuriating nonetheless. "I was."_

"_Did you think you could change him?" _

"_I was trapped into a betrothal, by Guy and by circumstances," Marian said, growing angrier by the second. "I knew what he was all along, and I thank every day that I am free of him."_

"_Do you?" Carter studied her from across the camp as she busied herself in Much's kitchen. "I'm starting to understand you better, Lady Marian."_

_-_

_They were gathering to watch Carter depart for the Holy Land, and Marian walked up behind Robin._

"_Well, you disobeyed me." Robin said it in amusement, as if he'd been expecting her to do so, and the tone angered her._

"_I saved your life."_

"_And you kissed Gisborne." The amusement was still there, but Marian was suddenly thinking of Carter's words – "Robin is infatuated because Sir Guy lusts for you."_

_They watched Carter ride out of sight, and Marian took Robin's hand. He chuckled softly, but the sound grated on Marian's ears; it sounded arrogant, almost uncaring, as if holding her hand was just a passing fancy. She found herself suddenly wishing for Carter's sweet kisses and firm touch. _

_-_

_Marian returned to the camp and took up her bow and arrows once more, but found one missing. She glanced at the target outside the camp and realized she'd left an arrow embedded in the tree. She went to retrieve it as the gang gathered around Much, who was serving dinner. _

_As she reached the arrow, she realized there was a piece of paper attached to it. She tore it off quickly and opened it. _

'_Meet me in the barn at Clum after sunset.'_

_Without thinking twice, Marian slipped away from the camp undetected._

_-_

"_Remember at the camp the first day when I was there, when you told Robin, 'This is who I am now.'?" _

_Carter's voice issued from a dark corner of the barn as Marian closed the door behind her. It was twilight, and a faint blue ambient light filled the barn. _

"_Yes," she said, hearing the apprehension in her own voice._

"_And he said, 'Really? Well I hope not.'"_

"_Yes, I remember," Marian said sharply. "What is your point?"_

"_Is that any way for a man to talk to the woman he's supposed to love?"_

"_Are you sure you're not still talking out of your irrational hatred of Robin?" Marian asked. "You spent so long imagining ways to kill him."_

"_And yet, someone who has not been enamoured by his good deeds and martyrdom could provide a refreshing perspective on the subject, can he not?"_

_Marian nodded once. "I suppose."_

_Carter came out of the shadows, walking toward her with sleek, athletic grace. He was unlike any other man Marian had met before; Robin, so light and lithe, was always able to sneak around like some woodland nymph; and Guy, massive and clad in leather and sword, always made the simple act of walking look like a production, even if it was a mesmerizing production all the same. _

"_Lady Marian believes she has to balance these dangerous, powerful men for herself," Carter said, as if to himself, walking in a wide circle around her. _

"_Women are always forced to work clandestinely," Marian assented. _

"_Is it really your job to pretend to love both Robin and Guy?"_

"_I don't pretend to love Robin – "_

"_You can drop the charade now, Marian. I know your heart."_

_Marian scoffed; she was glad for the growing darkness which hid her blush as she remembered their other secret meetings during the past week. "And what would you have me do? Run away with you?"_

_Carter grinned, that same, wicked grin. "Precisely. Get up! Get out! Get away from these liars."_

_She couldn't help but laugh. "You confessed to knowing Robin because his personality is so much like yours! What would keep you from leaving at the King's bid as Robin would?"_

"_I would never have left you in the first place." Carter circled closer to her. "These men, they don't get your soul or your fire."_

_Marian turned away from him. "And you do?"_

"_Yes, I do. But I know them even better. Robin would abandon you if it meant defeating Guy; his jealousy knows no bounds."_

"_You don't even know him!"_

"_I've heard him speak of Gisborne," Carter said doggedly. "I know him perhaps better than you do. He would keep it from you; he fears you're stirred by the Lord of Locksley."_

_Marian glanced up, doubtful. "He told you this?"_

_Carter shook his head. "He didn't have to." _

_Marian stared down at her hands, still doubtful. "My place is here, I've told you before."_

"_And I've told you, I should like to show you a bigger world."_

"_I've no interest in the bigger world."_

"_Or you're scared."_

_She met his eyes defiantly. "Or I know my limits. I know how many lives depend on me as the Nightwatchman, as the woman who keeps the balance of power between Robin and Guy, to make sure one doesn't kill the other."_

_Carter grinned disbelievingly. "You're not scared of an imbalance of power, milady. You're scared that I'm right. You don't want to see Robin with Gisborne's blood on his hands. You don't want to see Gisborne's reaction when you deny his advances… a second time."_

"_Is this any way to talk about the man who helped you this week?" Marian asked angrily. "I might remind you that you came here for the sole purpose of killing Robin."_

"_Aye, and if I had, perhaps Lady Marian would have opened her eyes."_

_Marian rolled her eyes._

"_Look, Marian, I believe you genuinely think these men to be good. Robin is a good person, there's no denying that, but he's blinded by his love for his king, his love for his country, and his own vanity. And Guy might actually love you, but you do not love him back. You know you don't; and you know that the day he finds out, he will turn violent."_

_She kept her gaze trained on the floor as Carter approached her. He took her hand and knotted his fingers through hers, and she didn't pull away; she merely gazed at them in mild interest before squeezing his hand tightly with hers._

"_I go back to war, milady," he said softly. "Unless you ask me to stay." _

_She laughed quietly, letting her mind wander to a carefree life with Carter in some other part of England, away from her worries with Robin and the oppression of Gisborne. _

"_Just think, Marian… if you ask me to stay, then every minute from this minute now, we can do what we like anywhere. Wherever you want to go."_

"_Carter…" she said in a quelling manner._

_He dropped to the ground, onto one knee, and looked up at her pleadingly. "Look in my eyes, Marian, and tell me you don't want this life."_

_She gazed down at him incredulously. "You're asking me to leave a place where I've spent my entire life, where my father is buried, where the people need me!"_

"_I'm asking you to start over afresh – we'll find other English peasants to help! Robin has this population well in hand. Don't deny me, Marian."_

_She shook her head, gulping. "My place is here," she said, the phrase sounding tired even to her._

_Carter's face clouded with regret. He stood up once more, looking pained, and took her in his arms. She lay her cheek against his chest and breathed in his scent, enjoying his embrace for what she knew would be the last time. _

"_I want so much to open your eyes," Carter murmured softly. "I want you to see the people around you."_

"_They're not as bad as you think," she said quietly._

_Carter rubbed her back in slow circles. "Just promise me… tell me that you'll open your eyes."_

_-_

Marian hadn't promised. She'd stayed in his arms silently until he'd pulled away, gathered his sword and other effects, and walked from the dark room for the last time. Marian hadn't seen him since, but he'd never been far from her thoughts.

She dimly realized that all of her actions since Carter's short stay in Nottingham had been in the express desire to see him once more. She'd grown more reckless, letting Robin use her as a hostage, holing herself up in Nottingham when it was threatened, letting herself get caught as the Nightwatchman by Guy… attempting to murder the sheriff… and now here she was, shackled to the wall, unable to help herself or her cause.

She'd been ridiculous, but she was there, in the Holy Land, near Carter. Somehow, she'll be able to break free… to see him once more…

-

Carter strode through the abandoned house, noting the candles still burning and the scraps of paper scattered on the tables. Vaysey and Gisborne had left quickly; they must have been alerted to the presence of the king's men. Perusing the papers, he realized that Vaysey had either taken or burned anything worth seeing, and he signaled his men to leave the abode.

He lingered near the fire, where some papers were still burning, and his mind strayed to Marian. He hadn't known what to think when Robin had turned up at the King's camp – his initial reaction had been happiness on seeing his old friend, but it had immediately soured to disapproval when he realized that Marian must have been left all alone in Nottingham. She couldn't have been happy with that, but Carter hadn't had time to ask; Robin had been taken into custody despite Carter's vouches for Robin's solidarity.

Carter was just turning to leave the house when he heard a faint _thump!_ He froze on the spot and tried to trace the noise; it sounded like it had come from below the floor.

"Hello?" he called. He was met with silence, but as he began to walk toward the source of the sound, he heard another soft thump, and was certain this time that it had come from below.

"Hello? I am with King Richard's army!" Carter called. "Is someone here?"

There was another, louder thump. Carter called for his men to return, and two of them accompanied him down the stairs, drawing their swords. He followed the sound all the way into a small, dark hallway, which ended at a narrow door. From the other side, he could hear the repeated _thumps_ and realized someone was probably kicking the door. He seized a ring of keys from a nail on the wall.

"I'm coming inside," he announced before opening the door.

Marian nearly cried at the sight of him – he was there, in front of her! "Carter!" she cried, moving toward him, but her chains kept her bound to the wall.

"Marian!" he said in surprise, but she noticed it wasn't happy surprise. He looked apprehensive as he hurried over and helped her out of the chains, fumbling with the keys.

"Carter, I've been held prisoner by Vaysey all the way from Nottingham!" she said breathlessly. He was even more perfect than she remembered, all blonde hair and blue eyes, but his forehead was creased with concern. "I've been hoping to see you since I got here, you have no idea…"

When her hands were finally free, she threw them around his neck, but he immediately pulled them away.

"Carter?" she asked in confusion.

"I have to take you to the King," Carter said hollowly, not meeting her eyes. The two soldiers came in and took Marian roughly by the arms, but she hardly seemed to notice as she stared at him.

"What's happened?"

"Robin is here. He's tied up in the desert under suspicion of treason and conspiracy to kill the king. And you, Marian, have been discovered in the house formerly occupied by the sheriff of Nottingham."

"As a prisoner!" she protested angrily.

"That," Carter said, leaving the room ahead of the soldiers, "will be determined by the king."

-

"Sir, I entreat you to release me and Robin Hood," Marian said in a low voice. Her hands were bound once more, and she was in the august presence of the king whose throne she'd been so fiercely protecting with Robin. He was surveying her closely, but his expression was shrewd. "We are both here only to protect you."

"A woman sent to protect me?"

Marian stared at her hands. "I tried to kill the sheriff of Nottingham in order to prevent him from coming."

The King was surprised. "Indeed?"

She felt his interested gaze on her, but she kept her eyes trained on the ropes around her wrists, aware of Carter's presence behind her. Finally, the king said, "Please remove her to the other tent as I decide what to do with her."

Marian allowed herself to be led away by the soldiers, but not before she shot a withering glare at Carter. It would appear every man in her life was determined to break their promises.

-

"What say you, Carter?" the King asked once Marian was gone.

"Your Majesty would not hear me on the subject of Robin Hood, but seeks my counsel on a female prisoner?" Carter asked, not bothering to shield his surprise.

"She speaks very convincingly," the King said pensively. "I might have been wrong about Robin after all."

Carter couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Marian's influence know no bounds?

"You met her in Nottingham?" the King asked.

"Yes, sir."

"And you believe what she says?"

"Yes, your highness."

King Richard clasped his fingers together and exhaled heavily. "She is your charge then, Carter. I will send some men into the desert to release Hood. I ride into Acre."

"Without me, your highness?" Carter asked in consternation.

"I'll bring my guard," King Richard said flippantly. "I wish to seek out this rogue sheriff."

"Sir…" Carter started uncomfortably, but Richard held up his hand.

"You have your orders, Carter."

-

"It appears your persuasion is not restricted to outlaws and sheriff's deputies," Carter said, entering the tent.

"I am to be released." She said it coldly and without thanks, and Carter knew she was angry with him.

"Look, Marian, I had to take you to the king or risk being accused of conspiracy," Carter said, cutting her bindings. "Your betrothed is tied up in the desert right now because of the paranoia in this camp."

"It doesn't matter," she said coldly, rubbing her wrists. "Guy has forsaken me, Robin left me, and you, who were right all along, placed me at the mercy of the King instead of standing up for me."

"Why would I stand up for a woman who can handle her own independence?" Carter asked, some of his old playfulness coming out. He took her shoulders in his hands and made her look at him. "You were even more incredible than I thought you would be."

She gave him a grudging smile.

"So you came all this way just to see me?" he asked teasingly.

"Don't be coy," she said seriously. "You were right about both of them… it made me realize that you might have been right about other things, too."

"'Course I'm right," Carter said, grinning. "When the King comes back from Acre, I'll ask him to marry us-"

"Acre?" Marian interrupted. "What is he doing there?"

"He is rooting out your sheriff," Carter said, brushing a lock of dark hair back from her face. His expression turned serious as her eyes widened fearfully.

-

"Guy!"

Her voice echoed through the empty street. Her breath came harsh and ragged as she ran toward him, past the King, who had an arrow in his shoulder. "Stop!" She threw her arms out as if they would help to protect the king. "It's over, Guy."

"Get out of the way," he said, his voice barely controlled.

"All of this time I've been fighting for England!"

Guy's face hardened into deeper anger as he continued to advance, but Marian was adamant.

"Do you think I'm going to let you kill England?!"

"Marian," Guy said, his face etched with pain and hatred. "Get out of the WAY!"

He wielded the sword at her warningly, and she leaned back, smiling slightly.

-

Carter ran through the streets of Acre, toward where the King had gone down with an arrow to the shoulder, but as he rounded the last corner and came in view of Marian facing off to Guy, he was caught by a surprise ambush.

Vaysey caught him in the stomach with a dagger, and Carter doubled over in pain. Vaysey took the opportunity to push the dagger deeper into Carter's abdomen, and Carter, grunting in pain, fell to the ground as he heard Marian issue her ultimatum to Guy.

-

"You'll have to kill me first," Marian said in a deathly calm voice, unaware that her beloved lay dying at Vaysey's hand.

"No," Guy said softly, his face contorting. "No, we're gonna get out of this. I'm going to do this thing, and I'll have power beyond measure – and we will… be… together."

Marian was shaking her head incredulously as he said this. How could he forsake her, kill the person she was trying to save, and expect her to be okay with that? Her disgust with him was so complete that she mustered all the contempt she could fathom and spat:

"I would rather _die_ than be with you, Guy of Gisborne."

He blinked in the sudden pain, like a knife in the gut, and he watched her smile her conviction at him. Then, suddenly, before she could fully comprehend what he was doing, he'd lunged forward and skewered her through the middle with his sword.

-

Carter heard Marian's grunt of pain as if she were right beside him. His present state of near-death made his senses sharpen unnaturally, and he groaned in sorrow and shock as he realized what Guy must have done; for the first time in his life, Carter dearly wished he had been wrong – that Guy wasn't a violent man after all.

But hell hath no fury like a man twice scorned.

Carter tried to drag himself toward the door, in order to get his last glimpse of Marian, but he was fading fast. He heard the sheriff laugh softly and say, "Bye bye, Blondie."

Then everything faded to white.

-

The oppressive heat was gone, and Marian was enveloped in warmth, almost as if she were beside a fire on a cold winter night. She opened her eyes and the desert swam blurrily in front of her eyes.

How curious. She should be baking in the hot sun – she could see it high in the sky, blinding her, turning the desert brilliantly white – but all she felt was this comfortable warmth.

She dimly realized she was not alone; she was standing in the midst of six immobile figures who were tied to posts. _Robin's men_, she realized tardily. A moment later, she realized she was leaning against Robin himself.

She turned to study him closely, but he was like a wax figure; his face was frozen in his trademark smirk, his hair windswept over his eyes, his body leaning against its bindings. _All of this feels strange and untrue,_ she thought to herself.

"They're free."

Carter had materialized beside her.

"They saved the king – you helped to save the king. You don't need to feel indebted to them anymore."

She glanced back at Robin, whose expression had changed to quiet happiness, but he was still immobile as if he were a doll. She turned back to Carter with a wide smile.

"You'll stay with me this time?" she asked.

He smiled back. "Forever. I won't waste a minute without you."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

_Finito_


End file.
